Trap Door
by just-Felton
Summary: You fall into a trap just because a cupid needs you to safe the world. Oh, and he wants to see you happy... with your school foe! [HARRYxDRACO] Anal,HJ,Language,MM,Oral,Rim,WIP
1. Day Zero

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** 'Destiny Couples' exist since the beginning of the world and are brought together by cupids. This is the memory of the cupid that brought Harry and Draco together with slightly desperate measures to safe the wizarding world.

**A/N:** Not that you wonder. Yes, I've posted this once before a long time ago and took it down after a while, because I was unhappy with it and didn't know how to go on. Just FYI, it's not finished this time either, but I've some new ideas and hope I'll make it this time, therefore I give it a second chance.

I hope you will like it, also it seems a bit rushed, but everything will hopefully make sense in the end.

This story is about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and will contain slash, better known as male-sex, gay-sex, man-on-man-action and every other terminology you can think of. Please refrain from reading, if you don't like such things or are underage. Thank you.  
This chapter so far is not about Harry & Draco, but about someone who's the reason for everything, you'll understand while reading.

**WARNINGS: NOT BETA'D** – apart from that none so far

REVIEWS Very Much Appreciated  
Flames Not

-------------------  
DAY::ZERO::  
-------------------

I don't know what the importance of my memories is, but this stupid idiot locked me up in a cell down his dungeon and wants me to write down everything I can remember of my life. This will take some time, if one considers that I'm 179years old, or in words, one hundred seventy nine.

I have to ask again. What's the importance of my memories? No one is interested in history. History is about the past, means it's time you can't influence anymore. Gone. Finished.  
Besides, my mind, my thoughts, my experiences – do you notice the pattern? It's MY. My memories are my privacy, my business and not made for other people to read.

Do I have a choice? Apparently not. He said I would be down here until I finished my memoirs. I'm not even thinking about dying and he talks about memoirs - fucker.  
I can't even remember how he caught me. Maybe I should just start writing, the sooner I start, the sooner I'm out of this.

I know if he will read this he wants to kick my arse, but I don't care. This young lad is still green and has to have some respect towards older and wiser people. It's impertinent to lock me up in a cold, musty, draughty cell. I'm 179, not 22.

And I'm forced to write on parchment with a quill. At least this miser could have gotten me a secretary, who I could dictate my recollection. And I tell you, the bed is shabby, the food is nasty and the room service is plain lousy. Don't even bother with asking about the entertainment program, there is none.

.  
°-°-°  
.

Where should I start? First things first I would say. I was born 1984, on march 25th, referring to your time. For me, I have my own time. My mother blessed me with the name Sephyl Aestrion the third, my father and grandfather also had 'Aestrion' in their names – who would have thought it?

Senya Indarel, my mother, gave birth to me with 236. Don't wonder about her age, like I already said, we have our own time. Compared to your count, I would say she was 29years old. One year in the Gregorian-calendar (for the ignorant between you, that's the calendar you're counting in) are 8.13793103 years in our time. And if you would use your brain now, you would know…okay, okay get your pocket calculator…now, if you managed to use your calculator, you know that I'm 22years old for you.

I know, yes I know, I lied – twice. But no one needs to know. Actually I'm younger than this ugly git, which locked me up here, at least I think so. And yeah I know, I said I'm not 22, but one can see it from two sides. He looks like 407, in my time, but he's probably younger. He does look strained and used up. But that's no excuse to treat me inadequate. I'm wiser nevertheless. I'm getting of topic – Me.

I was an only child and they spoiled me rotten. 'They', were my mother, our servants and sometimes my father. I didn't see him often; he was always working around the whole world, but when he visited us, he treated me like I was the most precious in his whole world.

I got everything I wanted. Sometimes I thought everyone was able to read my mind, because there where moments I didn't need to mouth my demands and got everything nevertheless. I never learned to throw a tantrum over things I wanted, but didn't get. I never learned to know the feeling of missing something. And therefore this cage is unworthy and humiliating for everyone, but especially me. Is he even aware of whom he's locking up here?

Where did I stop? Oh yeah, my childhood. When I became one year, we had a huge party, at least my mother told me so; I was too young to remember. Have you realised that in the time you celebrate one birthday, I celebrate eight? That is eight times more presents for me.

My mother ke

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Can one imagine? He hit me across the face. This bastard. How dare he? Did I mention that he's a sick-minded, mad lunatic? No? Well he's a sick-minded, mad lunatic – and he's mean. He hit me. And he's dumb as a post.

Yesterday he came down here and yanked the parchment out of my hands, I was writing on. And then…this ill-minded fucker hit me, ME, across the face. I'm the son of the man, who brought him happiness and love. And. He. Hits. Me. I hate him.

He didn't even prove manners by telling me who the hell he is. At least he could give me something. I would be happy with his first-name. I just need something to make up better insults. It's boring referring to him always as arsehole. If someone will read this, except him. He's tall, has short platin-blond hair, wears expensive robes and is always walking around with a cane. His face is like a mask, it always looks the same. Maybe one knows him.

And he's a brainless block. I know I already said such thing, but you can't say such things often enough. He did want me to write my memoirs - with 22, first prove for being dumb. And now he doesn't. He read my first lines and screamed at me, bastard, about that he's not interested in my sorry life and no one wants to hear about my spoiled life and that I have gotten everything shoved up the arse. And that I can shove this piece of parchment behind.

He ranted and ranted and ranted. A lot of hot air did he produce. Oh my, was he angry, but not my bad. He told me to ramble about my life. In the end, he just wanted to know about my last 24.5 years or your 3years. Such a bastard, does he think that I was born with 154.5years?

I want my mommy! NOW! What did I do to him? I don't even know this man.

.  
°-°-°  
.

When I was 18years old (I think I will stay with your time-line, it's quite confusing for you the other way) my mother let me in on my fated job. It was my fate to follow my father, my grandfather, my grand grandfather, my… you get the hang of it, right? I was born into a family business.

She became my tutor and I was in apprentice to her for one year. She taught me everything to become another cjupyaloo (speak: kschupyalo-o) – a creature what rouses the love between two people. People who are already having feelings for each other, but suppress, repress and deny those feelings.

I was supposed to take my grand grandfather's place; he was old and wanted to retire. I think my kind is called cupid among humans, isn't it? Yes, we are a whole kind, not just one person. It would be too much for one to seed love between your kind.

When I turned 19 my father visited us again, after 5years, and assigned me my first mission. He told me that this mission was of high importance. The whole existence of the wizarding world was dependent on this pairing. They needed to fall in love, quickly, to combine their power. I got my instructions and went off to the school of wizardry of Great Britain – Hogwarts.

I was nervous as hell, after all it was my first mission and I wanted it to become a success. This was important and needed to be completed. My fright of failing made me become overenthusiastic and I hurried things with unusual tactics.

.  
°-°-°  
.

Hogwarts was a paradise for a 19year old cupid, so many beautiful girls and boys. I wish I would be there now and not jailed in here. I'm a 22year old cupid, I have things to do. A lot of things. This sitting, waiting, writing makes me sick.

But back in Hogwarts I felt in heaven. All this repressed love was intoxicating and I absorbed it like a sponge.

But I had a mission and no one else was of importance at that moment. I had to ignore other 'destiny couples' and concentrate on those two boys. They were just two years younger than me and hated each other down to the bones, at least they thought so mind you.

In my apprenticeship, my mother had often taken me out to show me 'destiny couples' and how they felt for me, but those two… I never ever had felt so much repressed love before. You must know, I can smell and see feelings. 'Destiny couples' smell similar and have a coloured aura around them, with the same colour.

I didn't understand why my first mission was such a difficult one. I don't understand today either. Have you ever seen an aura? Probably not. Well, usually an aura has a simple colour, something like blue, yellow, red and of course every couple has a different shade. But those two had nothing like that, their aura was multicoloured.

Green blend into silver, blend into blue, blend into red, and back into green. The energy was unbelievable and made their aura pulsate. I've never seen such thing again, I'm just working for three years now, but my grandfather had assured me he had never seen such aura, either.

I watched them for three days to recognise a pattern in their behaviour towards each other; to come up with a plan. But there was none, no pattern. One minute they were screaming at each other, the next they were ignoring each other, to punch each others face in the following moment.

My father had sent me a mail - What? It was the year 2003, we know how to use your technique and love it. Humans did a good job there. And I wasn't fond of using owls as mail-deliverer. It's cruelty to birds. But I'm drifting of the topic. My dad had sent me a mail, telling me to hurry. Everything was on the brink and I had to succeed.

I admit, I panicked – just a little. Everything was depending on me. Everyone was expecting success. And I panicked. I put both under a spell and trapped them. I sent both to the same place, where I had put up a trap door, and they fell through it into a room. As I said, I had panicked.

.  
°-°-°  
.

Did I mention their names already? I'm not the person to remember insignificant details, but these two… I will never forget their names, not in thousand years, sorry I forgot to convert. I will never forget their names, not in 123 years.  
Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. I trapped them under ice, not literally. They needed to experience their love for each other.

I heard of a rumour that many people think we are cute little baby-boys, with nappies and using bow and arrow to shoot love into their hearts. Bollocks. When I heard it first time I nearly peed my pants, it was the best laugh I had for months.  
We are more of invisible negotiators. We guide people of one 'destiny couple' into the right directions and show them the similarities to the other one. We give them time to realise and understand their feelings.

That's why I was so depressed about my first assignment. It was all wrong, but it needed to happen. It wasn't fair towards them and towards myself, but I had no choice. They needed to stay in this room until they knew and showed their affection for each other.

Not that someone can try suing me for tormenting and humiliating those two lads. The room was adequate and not such a hole I'm 'living' in right now. There was a bathroom linked to the room, with shower, bathtub and toiletry supplies. The living room itself contained everything needed to live in. A fire place with two cosy armchairs in front of it. A shelf stuffed with wizard and muggle literature; schoolbooks, too. I even had the generosity not to refuse them contact with their families and friends. I gave them an owl.

Of course it wasn't possible to allow Draco to write his father. My assignment had given away that he, Malfoy senior, was part of the menace and therefore also a menace for this mission. The owl just wouldn't deliver the letters to Lucius Adrian Malfoy, but me.

Every other letter landed in the hands of the righteous addressee.

Jeez, I tell you, THAT was a lot of work. I mean, their friends and family needed to know, and of course understand, where those two were and why this all needed to happen. Like I already had said, my first mission was my worst mission, till now. Maybe one day I will have another 'destiny couple' what will drive me insane.

.  
°-°-°  
.

I took on my human form and invited myself into Dumbledore's office. Luckily this man had knowledge about us cjupyaloos and I just needed to tell him, where Harry and Draco were and assure they were fine.

I swear I became dizzy of the crazy twinkling in his eyes. What is he doing that for? Does he try to send one a Morse code? But I could handle his mad twinkling, as long he told the others. And he did. He called for at least seven people or had it been eight? Wait, I try to recall their names.

A beautiful woman, Narcissa – I could tell from the moment I saw her that she was Draco's mother, the same beautiful eyes. A tall man with chin-long, black hair, who tried to soothe Mrs Malfoy, I think his name was Snape, Severus Snape. The third person was another man. Mrs Malfoy called him Moony, Mr Snape called him Lupin and two teens called him Remus. Remus 'Moony' Lupin looked slightly sick, pale and worn out.

The rest of the group were four youths, which were glaring at each other and looking helplessly at Dumbledore. Two girls and two boys. At that time I supposed them to be the best friends of Harry and Draco, I was right. And they would become companions and later friends.

Oh I nearly forgot their names. The two girls were Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. The two boys were Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini.

Dumbledore told them what had happened and that Draco and Harry were supposed to become a 'Destiny couple'. I watched the whole scenery out of the shadows. It was a spectacle. They were outraged, horrified – a lot of cursing, accusations. Just three people stayed calm and composed.

Dumbledore, who had brought the news, Narcissa and Severus. Those two looked at each other like they wanted to say 'finally'.  
I think it took about three hours until everyone understood the importance of the events and accepted the fact that Draco and Harry were indeed a 'destiny couple'. They promised not to free the Slytherin and Gryffindor out of their room and help them with letters to admit their feelings.

Their job was as hard as mine. Those two imbeciles were too stubborn and defiant to accept the things on hand. Okay I admit, I would call everyone retarded, crazy and brainless, too, who would tell me that I was already meant for my arch rival before I was born or even planned. They just needed some time, that's all, but time was exactly the one thing we hadn't had.

I wasn't allowed to put them under a curse, or their power wouldn't merge into each other. But I was allowed to give their brains the right 'direction', send them mental pictures of the other and dreams to awake their needs and wants. But it needed to happen slowly or insanity would be a result. Just imagine, one day you would hate a person, not just simply hate, but despise and on the next day you can't live without the same person, want to be loved, because your love is endless for the other. Everyone would end in insanity, no matter who it would be.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This personified pain in the arse will be my downfall. He really expects me to be grateful. This morning he handed me a pensive, which is connected to a quill. I just need to put my memory into the pensive and the quill writes down what is happening as though it had been present.

And now this mangy old bugger demands my gratitude – moron. Just to clear up my standpoint, why I'm not thanking him for this nice little gadget – He. Locked. Me. Up. In. His. Bloody. Fucking. Damn. Dungeon.

I know you will read this, but I don't give a shit. You are a dick-headed, shit-faced cretin and I will not thank you for anything. You're the one who needs to be grateful, for being allowed to read my memories. The hell, actually you needed to crouch on your knees and kiss my feet, because I write down everything and don't refuse to do so.

Nevertheless this pensive comes quite handy. It will tell the story, like it would look at the scenery itself. I can lean back and watch it working for me. Maybe sometimes I can't hold back and need to comment some things.

Yet he's a moron still.  
-  
--  
---


	2. Day One

Let's get this started, that we come to an end quickly. I let the quill start, I named her Quina…Oh god, I'm loosing my mind. Being caged in is leaving its marks. Come on, I gave my quill, MY QUILL, a name and decided that she is a female. A female quill named Quina.  
Why doesn't someone shoot me? I would appreciate it!

.  
°-°-°  
.

I'm fine. I calmed a little.  
I'll let the quill start right at the moment when Harry and Draco fall through the trapdoor into the room.

Oh maybe I should mention. I was invisible for those two. I'm always imperceptible apart from my human form. But those two were not allowed to welcome guests.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

------------------  
DAY::ONE::  
------------------

"Ahhh puh"

"Oomph – Potter, get the hell up of me or I'll hex your arse off."

Harry had fallen after Draco through the trapdoor and landed softly on the blond. He looked down on his human cushion and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry my arse. Just get of off me."

The Gryffindor stood up and was about to give Draco a helping hand, but decided against and looked around. Draco stood up and brushed nonexistent dust away.

"Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know, Potter? Apparently we fell through a flap into a room."

"Thank you, for stating the obvious, Malfoy."

Both fell silent and examined the room. They were looking for an exit, but found just one door, leading to the bathroom.

"Potter, this is your entire fucking fault."

"WHAT?"

"You sent us down into this gaol without escape."

"WHAT?"

"I came up to the fifth floor, because you wanted to discuss something and now I'm trapped in here."

"WHAT?"

"You're very eloquent."

"Shut the fuck up. I came to the fifth floor, because YOU wanted to discuss some things."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I hate you."

"I despise you."

Draco drew his wand, but wasn't quick enough, Harry jumped at him and sent him down back to the floor. The dark-haired boy used the moment of shock and punched Draco across the chin. The blond groaned in pain, but wasn't backing down and sent a fist right into Potter's left cheek.

"You little piece of death-eater shit. Apologise for accusing me."

"The fuck I will. Draco Malfoy never apologises for anything and especially not to such a scumbag."

Harry's eyes were burning with green flames of anger and he wanted to punch the smirk off this mouth and the face into a pulp. His fists rained down on Draco, who mirrored every hit and sent his fists upwards into Harry's face.

Blood was dripping from their noses and leaking out of the corners of their mouths. Harry's blood coloured his and Malfoy's clothes crimson and Draco's blood covered the carpet with many tiny red pools.

An owl hooted in protest and the fight stopped abruptly. Both boys looked up and saw the dark brown feathered owl sitting in a corner on a pole. Harry turned his head back to Draco.

"Have you recognised the owl earlier?"

"No."

The Gryffindor jumped up in haste and ran to the owl. On a desk he found parchment and quills. He sat down and began to write in hurried lines.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving our butts."

"How?"

"I'll send the owl to Hermione; she will get us out here."

"Potter, I'm sorry to destroy your hopes – no actually I'm not sorry – but there's no opening for the owl to leave. The trapdoor has vanished. No window. No floo-powder."

"But she wasn't here before. There's a way to get out of here, at least for her."

Draco sighed in defeat and slumped down in one armchair in front of the fireplace, choosing the one he could continue watching Potter and his new found friend – Mrs Owl.

"I tell you, your attempts are in vain. We need to wait until the others miss us and turn the whole castle upside down to find us."

Harry stood up and went over to the owl. He tied the rolled up parchment to her tiny foot and patted her head softly. The hoot he received assured him that she liked him and understood him.

"Listen love"

"Love?"

"Shut it Malfoy!"

"Listen, bring this letter to Hermione Granger. And stay with her until she gives you an answer."

The bird hooted again and took of. It flew straight to a painting and vanished. Both boys watched the painting in awe and Harry ran over to it and touched it.

"Seems like it's working like the wall to platform 9 ¾ but just for owls."

Draco groaned in disappointment. Harry flopped down in the other armchair and looked into the fire.

"Now we can't do anything but wait. And I think my attempts weren't in vain, don't you think so?"

"Don't expect to be praised from me. Hopefully Granger can read your writing and isn't to slow"

"I warn you, Malfoy. No one can hear you scream down here, so think twice before you insult my friends or me."

"That's true. But they wouldn't hear either, if I would let you squirm under me."

Harry tried to hide the light blush, creeping up his neck. He turned to the fire and tried to ignore the fact that Draco was smirking like madness. He definitely had planned to sound ambiguous. The Gryffindor stood up and looked around the room. Spotting a huge wardrobe, he walked to the same and opened it.

"Shit."

Draco turned around in his armchair, but made no attempt to stand up.

"What is it, Potter?"

"We do have a problem. Looks like we are supposed to stay for quite a while."

"Because?"

"Because our entire clothes are down here."

Draco jumped up and almost stumbled over the armrest of his chair.

"What? I mean – **WHAT?** You must be kidding, Potter."

"I don't. – I knew you would have a lot of clothes, but you have A LOT of clothes."

"It's none of your business, Potter. But it's called 'class' and not rags, like your style – if one could call it style. Why were you looking for the wardrobe, anyway?"

"Hey! My clothes are none of your business, either. So keep your thoughts for you. And I was looking for a towel."

The blond snorted and went without a comment to the bathroom. He came back with a towel in his hands and pushed it into Harry's hands, before he slumped back in his armchair. The Gryffindor looked at him in confusion.

"Towels, Potter. Towels! Who would ever look for a towel in a wardrobe? Oh eh right. The boy wonder."

"Fuck you. – I go take a shower."

"What? Why?"

"Why? I'm bloody. Actually I wondered that you're still sitting in your stained clothes and blood covered face. I thought you would run into the bathroom, the moment you stood up from the floor."

"I eurm…I…"

Draco was shocked; he really had forgotten that he was bloody and not perfectly styled. Harry grabbed some clean clothes and walked over to the bathroom, closing the door and bringing a visible border between the two.

The Slytherin stood up again and rummaged through his wardrobe. He decided on grey, comfy pyjama pants and a black wife beater shirt. He wasn't in the right mode to get perfectly dressed and Potter wasn't worth it.

Taking out his wand he looked into the mirror, inside of one wardrobe door, and healed his swollen nose, broken lip and bruised cheek.

A 'plop' was heard and a house-elf appeared. Draco turned around, after he had seen it in the mirror. The house-elf had huge frightened eyes and wrung his hands nervously.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Fina."

"Good evening, Fina."

"Fina, is supposed to be the servant of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, sir. What do the masters wish for dinner?"

"Would you please tell me, who had locked us up here? And how long we have to stay? And why do we have to stay anyway?"

"Fina is very sorry, sir. Fina can't answer the questions. Fina is sorry, sir."

"No problem. Bring us something light. Salad with some chicken. Oh and I would like to have a vegetable soup. And pumpkin juice and some hot tea."

"Fina will be back in a minute."

The house elf vanished and Harry came out of the bathroom, wearing a dark green shirt and shorts. His hair fell in wet strands over his face, but the injuries were visible nonetheless. He raised an eyebrow at Draco's appearance, but didn't say a thing about it. He was stunned that this spoiled git also wore casual clothes and had moments were he didn't look like a living shop window doll.

He walked over to Draco, who was sitting on the armrest of one armchair and stopped in front of him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he stared down on the blond.

"What?"

"You were nice to the elf."

Harry was gloating over the moment he had witnessed and the fact that Draco's eyes double-sized for a second, made it even better. He would let him suffer.

"Problem with it?"

"Nope, just positively surprised. I never had expected to see a Malfoy being nice. And of all people I could have imagined, a house elf was on the receiving end."

"Well, your problem is, you don't know me. Maybe I'm nice to everyone, but the Golden Boy and his stupid Gryffindors."

'Ouch' was everything Harry could think of. That wasn't the response he had expected. He turned around without a word and slumped over to the bed. Falling onto the bed, face first and crawling into the last corner, he pressed his back against the wall.

"Potter?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

A 'plop' was heard and Fina brought the food on a tray, putting it down on the small table between the two armchairs.

"Is something else needed, sirs?"

"Potter?"

"No, thank you."

"No, Fina, there's nothing needed. But can we call you, if something is needed?"

"Of course, master Malfoy, sir. I wish you a good night, sirs."

Fina vanished and left the two boys again alone. Draco looked at the delicious food and felt the steam of the soup against his face.

"Potter? Get over here, or your soup gets cold."

"I'm not hungry."

Draco stopped in tracks and looked at the dark-haired boy. He hadn't moved at all. Still flush pressed against the wall with his back and his eyes closed.

"Don't tell me, you're sulking because I said, you're the only one I'm not nice towards?"

"Maybe."

Harry turned around and was now facing the wall. He angled his legs and Draco caught himself admiring the nice little arse of him. The blond sighed audible; this idiot would not manage to ruin his appetite.

"Listen Potter. You're not the only one I'm not friendly with. Actually there are just a few people who I'm friendly with."

He turned his attention back to dinner and began with the soup. But he couldn't enjoy the taste. His mind was occupied with what he had done seconds ago. Why had he tried to make Potter feel better? He was his school-enemy, it wasn't necessary to make him feel fine.

"Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

Harry crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

_/// It's ridiculous. This quill is even able to describe the thoughts of Draco and Harry. That makes the story even for me interesting again. – That was day one of their forced room-mating. - Have one recognised? Without their usual environment they are much nicer towards each other. When I had realised it the first time, I was really happy. Maybe it wouldn't take so long until they realised that they were meant for each other. \\  
-  
--  
---  
_


	3. Day Two

* * *

**I'M SAD, ONLY SIX REVIEWS**. But thank you to the four that took the time to leave them. THANK YOU!

**NOT BETA'D!!!**

-------------------  
DAY::TWO::  
-------------------

Harry awoke to the grumble of his own belly, which was craving for food. He was spread over the whole bed and wondered where Malfoy had slept. He lifted his head and saw that the blond was curled up in the armchair he had sat in most of the time yesterday. His sleeping position looked very painful and Harry knew that the Slytherin would wake up with a painful neck and soreness all over his body.

He had pangs of conscience for having been selfish and claiming the bed as his own last night. Harry called for Fina quietly and the house-elf appeared with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning master Potter, sir."

"Good morning Fina. Would you please be so kind and bring us some breakfast? I thought about toast and jam and honey. Fresh fruits and muesli."

"Of course master. What do you want to drink?"

"Eurm, I think pumpkin juice and coffee would be fine."

Fina apparated into the kitchen and Harry sat down in the free armchair to wait for her return. He looked at Draco and saw the relaxed facial expression. There was no scowl or smirk or sneer. He would never admit it, but like this Draco was indeed beautiful.

Fina came back with breakfast and vanished again. Harry poured a cup of coffee and stood up to kneel down next to Draco's sleeping form. He held the cup under Draco's nose and waved it slightly.

"Malfoy."

The blond stirred and groaned silently. He smelled the coffee and purred.

"Malfoy. Breakfast."

"Hmm."

He opened his eyes slowly and the first things he saw were a cup of coffee and the face of one Harry James Potter. Potter looked at him with vivid green eyes and a shy smile. Draco shifted to sit up and winced, every muscle in his neck and shoulders took revenge for his sleeping position.

The blond managed to sit up and looked longingly at the mug in Harry's hands. Harry stood up and handed the mug over to a surprised Malfoy.

"Black with two sugar cubes, right?"

"How?"

Harry fell back into his armchair and poured himself a cup of coffee, adding milk for a sweeter taste. Draco sipped silently his perfect coffee and waited for Harry to answer.

"I watch my environment."

"Okay, who are you? Because you're too nice to be Potter."

The Golden Boy chuckled and began spreading jam over a piece of toast. Again he noticed the longing look of Draco and sighed, handing the toast over to Draco. The blond watched him agape, but nibbled happily at the toast nevertheless. If Potter wanted to mother him, he wouldn't complain.  
Harry snatched another piece of toast and spread jam over it, before he ate it hungrily.

"I just felt a little bad, for taking the bed last night without asking for your agreement. I'm sorry."

If he hadn't learned to control himself completely, a piece of toast would have fallen out of Draco's mouth. The boy wonder was apologising to him. He never had imagined that Golden Boy would come down from his pedestal, but maybe…  
He wouldn't tell Potter that he had slept, most of the night, next to him on the bed and just had moved in the early morning, to prevent a fight.

And he definitely would never, never, never tell him that it wasn't that disgusting to sleep next to him and that Potter had draped an arm over his chest, while he slept. It would be satisfaction to see Potter struggle for words and the embarrassment written all over his face. But if he would confront him with the incident, he would need to admit, that he had slept in the same bed as Potter.

"Why is your face still covered in bruises?"

Harry looked up in confusion. THAT was a change of subject. He blushed slightly and Draco groaned inwardly. 'Why was Golden Boy always blushing so quickly?'

"I don't know the spells to make them disappear. I never needed to. Either Hermione casts the spell on me or if it is worse Pomfrey does the job."

Without another word, Draco drew his wand and healed Harry's bruises and cracks. He heard the quiet 'Thank you' from the dark-haired boy and turned back to his coffee.

They ate in silence the rest of the time. After Fina had cleaned, Draco stood up and winced again in pain. He walked to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll take a shower. – Maybe my neck will be a little better after."

Shortly after Harry heard the splashing of water, the owl flew through the painting with the landscape on it and landed on the armrest of Harry's chair. He stroked the bird and fed her a piece of toast, he had still in his hand, before undoing the letter, attached to her leg.

The still nameless owl flew to her pole and hooted happily, while nibbling at her toast. Harry smiled and shook his head, because she reminded him of Malfoy this morning. He enrolled the letter and read the lines Hermione had written.

Hello Harry,  
I don't know how…oh my, this is really hard…I'm not allowed to help you and Malfoy out of the room. Probably right after you were 'caught', Dumbledore ordered us to his office and told us where you two will be for the next time. Malfoy's mother, Snape, Remus, Zabini, Parkinson, Ron and I were the one he had summoned.  
Please don't ask me why you're locked up, I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm so sorry, I really am.  
I hope you and Malfoy get along with each other. Write back and please don't be angry, Dumbledore said this is of high importance. I know you can handle the situation.

Ron and Remus do miss you (I do too) and hope you're feeling fine.

Oh and Mrs Malfoy asked me to tell Malfoy that she loves him dearly, that he knows what to do and that she will send him a letter tomorrow or the day after.

Bye  
Hermione

Harry sat in the armchair and was stunned. He was locked up, everyone knew he was locked up and no one wanted to help him, let alone give him answers. He hated it. Everyone knew what and why it was happening, except him and He. Was. In. The fucking damn bloody. Happening. Oh eh right, and Malfoy, too.

Malfoy and he were now fellows? Fellows through force? Foes should become friends? No way! – But there had to be a way or they would kill each other. On the other hand, after their little fist fight last evening they were pretty civil towards each other. Malfoy hadn't even made a fuss about the bed.

They could manage the situation; they just needed to talk about everything. Yeah, they would manage the situation – if Draco was playing along. Draco? Well, perhaps it would be a good start to come to first-name terms.

"Potter? – Poootteeeer!"

Draco snapped two fingers in front of Golden Boy's face and tore the boy out of his daydreaming. Harry rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands and looked at Draco.

"Huh?"

"Wow, your trip to Lala-Land must have been quite fascinating."

"Quite. – Hermione's letter arrived when you were in the bathroom."

"And? When do we get out of here?"

Harry handed him the letter and Draco read the letter, standing in front of Harry. The Golden Boy's eyes wandered over Malfoy's form. He was barefoot, wore black jeans which were damn tight in the right places and a form-hugging white shirt with v-neck. If someone would force him, he would even confess that he thought Draco looked sexy.

"This is so not true."

"Huh?"

"Oh Potter, again Lala-Land?"

"Different one."

"They must be kidding. They can't lock us up here, without answers. It's un-fucking-believable, everyone has a clue except the affected ones. Even my mother is allowing this. – Hey Potter don't you have an opinion or what's with you?"

"Strange as it sounds, but I agree with you completely. I had the same thoughts when I read the letter."

Draco walked over to the bed and threw himself very un-malfoyish on the same. He yelped in pain and sighed when the pain subsided slowly. Apparently his neck wasn't any better.  
Harry jerked up in his chair and looked concerned at Malfoy.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah I'm okay. My neck is just killing me. The revenge of my body, for my sleeping position last night."

Harry dug himself deeper in his armchair and stared into the fireplace. Luckily this fire was spelled not to go out.

"Draco, I'm sorry. This is probably all my fault, like you said. Most likely my 'the-boy-who-lives'-fate has something to do with it. I'm sorry that they pulled you into it, although I don't know in what."

The blond sat up, Indian style, on the bed and looked intently at the Gryffindor. He had himself snuggled deep down into the armchair and was more lying instead of sitting in it.

"Say that again."

"I said, you were right. It's my entire fault."

"No, no, not that. You said 'Draco', not 'Malfoy'."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I eurm, I thought…maybe it would be easier down here, if we would be nice, at least civil towards each other. And first-name terms sounded good for the start…oh just, just forget it. Stupid idea."

Moments went by in silence.

"Okay, Ha-Harry. Let's call a truce. I think it's necessary or we wouldn't survive down here."

Harry slowly stood up and went over to the bed. He looked down at Draco, scrutinising him, like he searched for honesty in his eyes.

"Do you know that it becomes scary? You mouth all the things I thought before. It's disturbing."

Draco groaned loudly and wanted to fall back on the bed, but stopped; remembering his neck.

"Don't tell me, I have the same sick train of thoughts like boy wonder? Oh god, that's not fair."

Harry chuckled and stretched out his hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce!"

Draco took his hand and shook it.

_///When I saw this moment I was nearly squealing in euphoria. I really thought it would be just a matter of two or three days from this moment on. They would become a 'destiny-couple' through bonding and I would have accomplished my first mission. Ha! I was so naïve back in that days.\\\_

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Harry had discovered a book he found rather interesting and read all day. Draco used the time to sort his wardrobe and rummage through Harry's, always letting slip some comments for the one or other piece. Harry didn't mind, he knew his clothes weren't that 'amazing', actually quite the opposite. And if Draco needed something to do, he wouldn't stop him. It was Malfoy; he did what he wanted anyway.

"PotHarry, your so-called clothes are horrible."

"I know."

"You know? And why don't you change a thing about it?"

"Not interested in clothes and I have no idea about it."

"Your shirts are rags."

"Uhuh."

"Your pants, too."

"Uhuh."

"You have no taste."

"Uhuh."

"Are you listening?"

"Uhuh."

"No you don't."

"Uhuh."

"You have a nice arse."

"Uhuh. – What?"

"Nothing. Go back, read your book."

"Okay."

They had finished dinner and sat in silence in front of the fireplace. At least Draco sat. Harry lay on the floor, elbows propped up and his book in front of him.

An owl flew through the painting and demanded attention with loud hooting. Draco looked up and a true smile spread over his face.

"That's the owl of my mother."

"Really?"

The blond hold out his arm and the bird landed on the same. Harry was more occupied by watching Draco and the unusual smile on his face, than looking at the beautiful grey owl. Why wasn't Draco more smiling, it looked so wonderful. Harry shook his head in shock. He hadn't thought what he had thought right now, had he?

"I thought your mother wanted to send you a letter tomorrow and no package today."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise me."

The owl dropped the package into Draco's lap and took off again without hesitation. Harry sat down in front of Draco's armchair and looked at the package. He noticed Draco's eyes on him and the raised eyebrow, telling 'what do you want?'.

"Sorry, I'm nosy."

Draco rolled his eyes and unwrapped the package. It appeared a black box and a letter attached to it. The Slytherin opened the envelope and looked at Harry.

"You don't expect that I read it out aloud, do you?"

"No, no. It's your letter and your package. I was just nosy, sorry."

Harry went to the bathroom and left Draco some privacy. The blond unfolded the letter and noticed the elegant handwriting of his mother right away.

My beloved son,  
It's breaking my heart that you have to live in this room. But believe me, it is of necessity. In the end you will see it yourself and agree with me.  
I'm not allowed to tell you anything, but I will give you an advice nevertheless. Listen to your heart, no matter what your mind tells you.

I send you your favourite sweets. If you need anything, tell me. And share the sweets with Harry.

My baby, take care of you. I miss and love you dearly.  
Mom

Draco looked at the letter questioningly. What had she meant with 'Listen to your heart' and why was she calling Harry 'Harry' and why did she insist on sharing with Harry? He opened the box and grinned goofily. His favourite sweets, handmade from their house elves in Malfoy Manor and enough for two.

"Harry?"

The dark-haired boy poked his head out of the bathroom door and looked at the backrest of Draco's armchair.

"Huh?"

"My mother sent us something."

"Us?"

"Yup."

The Golden Boy scurried over to Draco and saw the box full of sweets. He wondered what Mrs Malfoy had sent them and took the other armchair. Draco placed the box on the table between the armchairs and snatched a piece of handmade chocolate and plopped it into his mouth. Harry's eyes were glued to the blond's mouth and licked his own, suddenly dry, lips.

"Don't you like sweets? They are handmade and really good."

"You mean, you share your chocolate with me?"

"My mother wrote explicit to share them with you."

Harry's eyes shined joyfully and he took a piece of chocolate.

"Thank you Draco. I really love sweets."

He plopped the sweet in his mouth and hummed in delight with closed eyes. He heard an awkward cough and opened his eyes to see Draco looking at him strangely.

"Sorry. But it is really delicious."

Harry licked the remaining chocolate from his fingers and looked apologetically at Draco. Draco didn't know what was happening. He couldn't turn his eyes away from Harry and when the boy had moaned, he nearly drilled holes into the armrest with his fingers. And now this moron was licking his fingers, like it was the most innocent deed in the whole wide world.

"Stop. Licking. Your. Fingers."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. – What will we do, because of the bed tonight?"

"Oh…eurm…you can have it, it's just fair."

Draco stood up and went to the bed. He knew it wasn't fair, but if he would tell Potter, the truce would be over – most likely. If he would tell Harry, he wouldn't mind to share the bed; he would probably make assumptions or be disgusted of Draco.

The Slytherin grabbed a blanket and a pillow and brought it Harry.

"Here."

"Oh eh thank you."

Harry stood up and put the blanket and pillow on the floor. Draco went back to the bed and stripped out of his jeans, Harry did the same. One crawled under the blanket in a cosy bed; the other crawled under the blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace.

The Golden Boy dimmed the light and made funny noises, expressing his contentment. Minutes of silence went by and Harry struggled with himself to break the silence.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You lied yesterday."

"Huh?"

"You can be nice to me. I mean, you were nice to me today, very nice. Thank you. I needed that. – Night."

Draco didn't answer. He wasn't sure if Harry had spoken half-asleep. And what did he mean with 'I needed that.'? Fucking damn great and bloody hell amazing this would mean a sleepless night and a lot of confusing questions.

* * *


	4. Day Seven

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!!!

**NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D!**

WARNING: Smutness

Key:  
_Italic _cupid  
-------------- Dream

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_I will not put up with this. I will take vengeance. And my vengeance will be terrible. - I just asked him for a new bed, not necessarily new, but better, because my back…I can feel every single muscle and vertebra. And do you know what he said? 'I don't care.' He simply said, 'I don't care.' That makes me so…argh._

_The next time he comes down to 'visit' me, I'll take my real form that he can't see me and thinks I could break free and then I will…eurm…I will…well I don't know now, but I will know later._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

----------------------  
DAY::SEVEN::  
----------------------

_///They were almost living one week down there now. And nothing had happened. I was on the brink of break down. They were just sleeping, eating, reading. Hell, they were barely talking. \\\_

Both boys felt an attraction towards the other one, but suppressed it effectively. They caught themselves staring at the other, checking the other out, admitting the good looks of the other to themselves; but nothing was enough to admit and speak out the attraction and maybe more. They talked themselves into believing that it was a side-effect of being locked up together in one single room.

_///That night I had enough. We had no time for such kindergarten. It was Harry's turn to sleep on the floor -they took turns- and I sent him a dream. I was positive it would work, if not it would be Draco's turn the next night.\\\_

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------  
_He was sleeping in the huge king-size bed of their room and woke up  
slowly. Something was wrong, feeling strange. He opened his eyes and  
saw Draco lying half on him. But that wasn't the strange…holy  
Jesus Christ…Draco was sucking his cock and looked at him naughtily._

_He threw his head back and groaned keenly. This was amazing. The  
best wake-up call ever. Draco led his tongue along the downside of  
his shaft and swirled it over the tip of his dick._

_"Dra-Draco?"_

_The blond hummed around the piece of flesh and drew deep ecstatic  
moans out of him. He wanted to look at Draco and watch him giving  
head. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. Grey-Blue eyes linked  
with his own and a smirk appeared around his dick._

_How was the Slytherin doing that? He had his complete shaft down  
his throat and was still able to smirk? Draco gave up his penis slowly  
and let go completely. First he growled in disappointment, but pulled  
Draco up and kissed him shamelessly. The blond broke the kiss and  
made an attempt to crawl down back again._

_He didn't want that. He grabbed Draco's arms firmer and pulled him  
closer again._

_"No, wait."_

_"Ssh."_

_Draco silenced him with a chaste kiss and smiled. The blond brought  
two fingers to his own lips and plunged them into his mouth. It made  
him moan and he wanted to feel Draco, now.  
The Slytherin licked along his fingers and brought his free hand down  
to the saliva-covered dick of him. He curled his elegant fingers around  
the flesh and pumped slowly._

_Just watching Draco like this could make him come, he knew that for sure.  
Draco let go of his fingers and he saw them glistening with saliva in the  
light. The blond brought the fingers to his mouth and looked at him lust  
hungry._

_"Suck them."_

_He obeyed immediately. He swallowed the two digits and played his  
tongue around them. Everywhere was Draco. His fingers around his  
dick. His weight on him. And his taste in his mouth. He wanted it  
never to end._

_Draco meowed softly and ground his hips into his. The blond pulled  
his fingers out of his mouth and kissed him sensually. Like reading  
Draco's mind, he spread his legs willingly and felt the smirk between  
the kisses._

_"Good boy."_

_Draco's mouth wandered down his neck, deeper along the chest and  
met again with his dick._

_"Spread your cheeks."_

_He would obey to everything. He cupped his cheeks and spread them,  
giving Draco permission. The blond led his index-finger along the  
sensitive skin and pushed into the tight ring. A pleasant sting passed  
through him and he whimpered, begging for more._

_A second finger was added and he moaned. Draco was moving his  
fingers and he tried to answer and pushing them deeper into himself.  
He was fucking himself with Draco's fingers and wanted more. The  
scissoring motions weren't enough._

_"Dra-Draco please. Please! Fuck me."  
_ -------------- -------------- -------------- --------------

Harry awoke with a start. He was sweating and panting hard. And a straining hard erection demanded release. He freed himself out of the blanket and stumbled into the bathroom, while repeating again and again 'Oh god, oh god, oh god' like a broken record.

It was early in the morning of the seventh day and he nearly ran into the shower. The dark-haired boy stripped down and turned on the water. The warm water made him sigh and he stroked his leaking cock idly.

Why had he dreamed of Draco? And above all, dreamed about being fucked by Draco – almost. He had arranged with the fact that he thought that Draco was sexy, and hot and beautiful and intelligent and…maybe he should stop here. But what was that about? Just sexual frustration? He hadn't dared jerking off since they were locked in here. But it had felt so real, so good, and so unbelievably right.

His hand moved faster and he steadied himself, pressing his other hand against the tiled, wet wall. He recalled the pictures of the dream and bit his lip, not to moan out loud. His pace fastened again and he knew he was close.

---

Draco had been awake for a while and listened to the indecent noises Harry made in his sleep. It sounded gorgeous and apparently Harry was having fun in his dream. He smirked wicked. Being locked up in here was showing the first effects and he was happy, he hadn't been the one who started it.

The noises of Harry went right down to his groin and he didn't even bother about it. Harry was hot and if he would make such sweet sounds while being fucked of him, Draco wouldn't mind at all. But why did he think about fucking Potter?  
Harry's moaning became louder and he listened up again.

"Dra-Draco please. Please! Fuck me."

Silence. Harry sat bold upright on the floor and panted heavy. Draco's eyes were bulged, almost literally and he felt at once forty pounds heavier. Harry hadn't had dreamed of him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, had he? That wasn't possible.

The Gryffindor stumbled over to the bathroom and talked to himself, sounding miserable. He vanished behind the door and Draco sat up. What should he do? Maybe he just had gotten that wrong. Should he talk to Harry? Should he ignore the incident? No, that was impossible.

Draco stood up and paced through the room. What if Harry was attracted to him? But he wasn't sounding happy when he ran to the bathroom. Why wasn't he happy with Draco?  
'I'm perfect for him' he thought and smacked himself. Where did that thought come from?

He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Harry?"

No response. He heard the shower and knew Harry couldn't hear him. He opened the door a small crack and peeked inside. Harry was showering with the back to the door.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yesss."

The Gryffindor pressed his hand against the wall and Draco knew Harry wasn't listening to him. He blushed a nice shade of pink and wanted to close the door, giving Harry the privacy to finish. But it was boy wonder's own fault that he didn't close the door – in Draco's own opinion.

"Oh god, yes, Draco."

That was too much for every sane person and especially every hormone controlled young man. Draco slammed the door open and startled Harry, who squeaked in horror. The blond strode to the shower and looked at Harry impatiently.

Harry tried to hide his still hard manhood and looked terrified. One could almost see him becoming sick. He felt like dying, at least he wished he would. Draco's look wasn't made to decipher and it wasn't helpful that he scanned him from head to toe.

"Did you just wanked to fantasies of me?"

"I – I – I –"

The boy-who-lived leaned against the cold wall and inclined his head in embarrassment. This was humiliating and his own fault.

"Did you just wanked to fantasies of me?"

"Yes"

"It's rude and disrespectful to…"

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…"

"… prefer the fantasy to the original."

Harry was dumbstruck. He lifted his head slowly and looked through the curtain of water over to Draco. The blond had cocked an eyebrow and looked challenging. The Golden Boy gulped visible.

"What – What did you say? I mean, what do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you fantasise about someone who's living with you?"

Harry turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. His erection halfway gone through the shock and he didn't feel like finishing it anyway, right now. He walked out of the bathroom -Draco trotted behind- and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You don't need to ignore me."

"I don't ignore you. I just can't answer your question."

"Because?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Harry, I caught you off guard wanking and you admitted it was to pictures of me. I think I have a slight idea what the fantasies were about. But my question was 'Why?'."

"I can't tell you. I don't know. Besides, even if I would know an answer, I wouldn't tell you. It's enough that you will make fun of me for dreaming of you and in THAT way."

"Actually it's quite flattering that I appear in dreams of people – in that way. Listen, I will not make fun of you, if you answer some questions."

"Questions?"

Draco sat down next to Harry and his eyes wandered again over the firm and muscled chest of the Golden Boy.

"Yeah, just some questions and I promise I will never mention that topic again, if you want so."

"Good, okay."

"Do you like girls?"

"Like? In what way?"

"Just answer with yes or no. No further explanations. Do you like girls?"

"Yes."

"Do you like boys?"

"Yes."

"Do you like girls as friends?"

"Yes."

"As more?"

"No."

"Boys?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Did I kiss you in your dream?"

"Draco, I think we should"

"Did I kiss you in your dream?"

"Yes."

"Do you have experience with boys?"

"Yes."

"Did you have sex?"

"No."

"Did I touch you in your dream?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Did you give me head?"

"No."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Yesss."

"Did you fuck me?"

"No."

"Did I fuck you?"

"Yes-no"

"I was about to?"

"Yes."

"Did you want it?"

"Y-yes"

"Do you want it to happen for real?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. – Oh god. I'm sorry. I – I…"

Harry jumped up in panic and looked like crying. He ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. Draco went to the door and knocked softly. This tactic worked always to get answers out of someone.

"Come out, please. I promised I will not mention anything of it ever again if you don't want it. Harry, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Come on, open the door."

"I'm sorry that you have to live here with me."

"We had this discussion already. It's not your fault that we're here. And I could think of much worse roommates. Just imagine this annoying Creevy-boy, or Crabe and Goyle. Oh god, the images are enough to scare me."

Soft chuckles came through the door and Draco knew Harry felt a little better.

"But now you have to live with someone who's not sure if he likes you more than just as roommate. And I don't know how long you have to."

"That's my business. And I will manage it. Come out."

"And you're not angry? And you don't hate me more than before? And you will not make fun of me? And you will still talk to me?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. This was the so-called 'saviour of the wizarding world'? This boy was a mental wreck. He had recognised before, but this was the perfect proof. Harry needed a lot of assurance and positive input. Draco thought of him as a person, who needed a lot of physical contact in a relationship and warmth.

"I can answer all questions with no. And now come out. I'm hungry and want to eat breakfast."

---

Please leave a small note and share your thoughts with me.  
I know my English is far from good, but I hope it doesn't spoil the story too much.

* * *


	5. Day Seven  Day Eight

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDEFUL REVIEWS and that you endure with my unbeta'd version!

**NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D!**

WARNING: Smutness

Key:  
///_Italic\_ cupid  
-- -- Dream

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

----------------------  
DAY::SEVEN::  
----------------------

The bathroom door opened slowly and Harry slouched out, head down and puppy eyes directed upwards to Draco. The Gryffindor stopped in front of Draco and showed his nervousness with frightened looks and fidgeting hands.  
The blond brought his hand to his cheek and caressed it gently, before he inclined his head and kissed Harry's other cheek.

Every muscle in Harry's body was tense, he was petrified. His eyes were opened wide and he didn't dare look at Draco. The Slytherin turned away from him and went to the wardrobe.

"What was that for?" he asked through the room and Draco looked up behind an opened wardrobe door.

"That was meant to calm you and show you, that you didn't do any wrong. Come over here and get some clothes or you'll catch a cold."

Harry didn't know what he should think or say because of the kiss. Therefore he didn't say a thing and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing some random clothes that were swat out of his hands and replaced through others, before he even could think about an appropriate protest.

"You will not wear those rags anymore. They are poison for my precious eyes and I like my eyes. Here, put these on."

"But-But these are yours."

"I know."

"I can't wear them. These are yours."

"Potter, when I say you'll wear them. What will you do?"

"Wear them???"

"Good boy."

Harry cringed at the mentioning of those words. Oh oh déjà-vu; again was the dream back in his mind. He inhaled sharply and turned away.  
Draco noticed the change in his behaviour, but didn't say anything. He looked behind Harry, walking back to the bathroom, and again landed his eyes on the towel clad little arse of the Gryffindor.

The desire to touch this arse and roam his hands over the rest of this gorgeous, well-build body was obvious and became stronger, especially after this morning. God, it was only some hour in the morning and he already learned that Harry had a thing for him. And his subconscious knew that this feeling was mutual, but his consciousness didn't accept this fact – not now. Although his thoughts or behaviour were sometimes obvious.

Both put on their clothes -Harry in the bathroom, Draco in front of the wardrobe- and began the day.

The rest of the day was awkward. Draco tried to talk to Harry about everything, just to cheer him up, but the dark-haired boy refused. He was often in the bathroom or sitting in a corner of the room and always a book in front of his face. One felt, that he was still embarrassed and ashamed, Draco felt it too.

Although they were just living for a few days together, Draco could read Harry like an open book. This boy wasn't hiding anything. Every emotion was mirrored in his eyes, in his posture and in his behaviour. Draco let him alone for the day, keeping as much distance between them as possible in one room.

It wouldn't do any good, if he would strain the topic again. Harry had to work it out himself and arrange with his feelings.  
The funny thing about it was, at least for Draco, that he accepted the feelings of Harry for him easier, than Harry himself.

It was the late evening and Draco came out of the bathroom, having taken a shower. The lights were dimmed, but the fireplace gave enough light to find the bed. It was his turn to sleep on the floor and didn't bother with looking at the huge bed. Draco went around the armchairs and looked down at Harry, who stared back.

"What are you doing down there? The bed is yours tonight."

"You can have it!"

"And that is why?"

"Doesn't matter. Just take the offer. I however know that you hate it to sleep on the floor. I think you would say it's undignified for a Malfoy, right?"

Draco made the short way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked at Harry, who turned on his belly, to look at Draco. The blond waited till Harry had propped himself up on his elbows and faced him again. Draco's voice was calm, but firm.

"You don't do that because of this morning, do you? – Harry, you can't avert me and allow me everything just because. It's not right. – We can sleep both on the bed, it's big enough, it's made for two people."

"NO! I won't sleep next to you in this bed, after this morning." 'And this realistic dream.' He added mentally.

"Okay. So I will sleep with you on the floor."

Draco stood slowly up. Although he had promised not to be mean, he couldn't let this opportunity go. He was after all a Slytherin. He looked at Harry and saw the pleading, sad eyes.

"Draco, please don't. I don't…can't…you. Please, it wouldn't"

"Okay. I got it, you wouldn't be happy with it."

"NO! It's…it's…" His voice became quieter with every pause he made, until it was a whisper. "it's…I think you wouldn't be happy."

The Slytherin cocked an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. Apparently Harry was not sure what he would do if Draco was sleeping next to him. He crawled under the blankets of the bed and lay on his back and stared at the ceiling of the four-poster bed.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I know I promised I won't ask any more questions, but would you tell me about your dream?"

"What? Why? NO! Besides, the main points you got to know through your little questioning game. – Night Draco."

The Golden Boy turned to the side and suggested Draco that the talk was done. Draco sighed, bid Harry 'Good night' too, and turned his back to boy wonder, to find some sleep.

_///I liked this Draco a lot. He was so forward and everything. Just imagine both would have been like Harry. Oh god, it would have taken me months to accomplish my first mission or I even would have failed. That would have been a disaster – my first mission and I screw up royally. NO thank you.\\\_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

---------------------  
DAY::EIGHT::  
---------------------

_///Actually at first should come the night between seventh and eighth day. I hope this pensive-quill will consider that.\\\_

-------------- -------------- -------------- --------------  
_"Draco. – Draaco. – Draacooo."_

_He looked around. Someone was calling him, but the darkness hid the  
caller completely._

_"Draco! Come here, Draco, come here."_

_"Where?- Who are you? – Where are you?"_

_The backside of a guy appeared in front of him and his eyes landed  
on the firm, little, sexy arse that moved in front of him – naked. He  
recognised the butt. His little obsession with this behind was kicking  
in again._

_"Harry? Harry, is that you?"_

_The backside came to a halt. And the spotlight enlarged that legs and  
head where also visible for him. The guy leaned against the door-  
frame of the bathroom door and turned his face to him._

_"Harry, what"_

_"Touch me."_

_The Golden Boy stretched out an arm towards him and gestured him  
to take the same. He obeyed and Harry drew him close. Since the  
dark-haired boy was leaning against the frame with his front side, he  
stood close to Harry's backside._

_"Draco, please."_

_He stretched out his hands and guided them carefully over Harry's  
back, but stopped short above the behind. He heard the soft moans  
of Harry and led his hands around to Harry's stomach._

_The Gryffindor grabbed his hands and pulled them forward that his  
body needed to follow and bumped into Harry, who groaned in  
pleasure. Harry threw his head back and rested it on his shoulder.  
He had his hands still in his own and guided them slowly down  
along his body._

_He shivered, because he knew where Harry wanted his hands. He  
felt his hands combing pubic hair, seconds before his fingertips  
touched Harry's dick and the boy-wonder pushed himself into his  
body._

_He wasn't sure what to do. Was it a dream? Was Harry teasing him?  
Harry cupped his growing erection with his hands and he squeezed  
it out of impulse. Harry groaned into his ear and he felt the vibration  
going right to his groin._

_Harry let go of his hands, but he kept his hands in place. He looked  
down at Harry. Saw where his hands lingered and felt a sudden rush  
of superiority. He bucked his hips against the loved behind and turned  
his head to face Harry._

_He claimed Harry's lips and bruised them with rough kisses, while  
his hands began stroking the leaking cock in his hands. In response Harry  
moaned and hummed into the kiss and rubbed his bum against  
his pants-covered erection._

_The dark-haired boy broke the kiss. He brought his hands around  
himself and began fumbling with his pants._

_"Do as you please. I'm your's."_

_He couldn't respond. Not while biting his lower lip, to prevent himself  
from groaning in pleasure. And his mind was blank anyway. He  
wanted to let go of Harry's dick, to push his pants down, but Harry  
growled in disapproval and allowed just one hand gone._

_He pushed his pants down. The sudden contact of his freed erection  
with Harry's crack was mind-blowing. He sunk his teeth in Harry's  
shoulder and mumbled every swear-word he could recall to release  
his growing yearning for impaling this body in front of him._

_Harry was again grinding his arse against him and breathed uneven.  
He wanted to thrust into this hot arse that was pushing against him  
and he let go of Harry's manhood. The Gryffindor growled and glared  
at him, but when he was going down and kneeled in front of his bum,  
he fell silent and spread his legs._

_He spread Harry's cheeks and led his tongue along the soft skin. The  
tip dipped into the tight ring with force and Harry mewled keenly.  
He tried to cover everything with his saliva and pushed his tongue  
deeper into the unknown place._

_"Draco, stop. It's enough. Enter me, enter me."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't bother. Just, just fuck me."_

_He let go of Harry's behind, but placed a path of kisses along Harry's  
spine, while he stood up. Harry leaned his head again on his shoulder._

_"Do you really want"_

_"Yes, yes. Draco, please."_

_Harry pushed his butt against him, but he grabbed his hips and  
stopped him. He turned Harry around and pushed him against the frame.  
He seized the Golden Boy's behind and lifted him up a little. Harry  
responded perfectly and slung his arms around his neck and his  
legs around his hips._

_He let go one hand of Harry, positioned himself and pushed slowly  
into Harry. The Gryffindor hissed in slight agony, but gestured him to  
go on. He was completely inside of Harry and waited for the dark-  
haired boy to accustom to the 'intrusion'.  
_ -------------- -------------- -------------- --------------

"Draco? Draco! Draco!"

No matter who was shaking him, he would hex them into oblivion. They had stopped him from dreaming about fucking Potter.  
He opened his eyes and Harry looked at him with huge vibrating green eyes. Maybe he shouldn't hex the one who woke him up. Instead, he threw his arm around Harry's neck and pulled him into a hot, impulsive kiss.

The Gryffindor climbed on the bed and Draco dragged him onto him, that he was straddling the Slytherin. He roamed his hands all over Harry's body and shoved his hands under his shirt. When he touched naked skin, the boy-who-lived snapped out of it and broke the kiss.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?

"Oh really? Good to know. – Why are you kissing me, smartarse?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because you were groaning and sweating and suffocating yourself with the pillow. Why. Did. You. Kiss me?"

Draco directed his hands up to Harry's face and pulled him again into a searing kiss. Harry wasn't complaining when he pushed his tongue forcefully forward and was tongue-fucking him mercilessly. In the contrary, he moaned with relish and began grinding his hips. The blond let go of Harry's bruised mouth and bit and licked a path along his neck.

"Draco, Dra-co, why? Why?"

"Because I want you right now. – Oh yes, Harry, move."

The dark-haired boy sat bold upright and kept his hips still. That wasn't the answer he had wished for. If Draco just wanted using him for some 'release', he wouldn't play along. Even if he liked Draco a lot, what wasn't sure yet, he wouldn't become his little boy-toy that the Slytherin was sexually balanced.

He crawled from Draco's lap and went back to his sleeping place on the floor. Draco lay on the bed dumbstruck and open mouthed. It took a moment until he realised what had happened and he jumped out of the bed. Harry couldn't leave now; he was needed to get rid of this aching problem between his legs. Why did he leave anyway?

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor snuggled deeper under the blanket and pullet it above his head. Draco watched him in confusion. He had no idea what had gone wrong. He thought Harry would like it when he could have him for real.

"Harry?"

He kneeled next to the Golden Boy and pulled the blanket away from his head. Harry tried to hold it in place but failed. He turned on his stomach and hid his face in the pillow.

"What have I done wrong? I thought you like me? And isn't 'liking' expressed through physical devotion?"

"But not as a boy-toy. – And 'devotion' is a bit too much of a word, isn't it?"

"Eh, eh, eurm, boy-toy? Who's whose boy-toy?"

Harry turned his head to the fireplace. The red flames reflected in his pupils and gave him an odd look. If one looked through the flames one could see the sad look, which hid behind the anger-suggesting flames. Draco stretched out his hand and stroked over Harry's messy black hair, hoping that he wouldn't swat his hand away.

"I…I…"

Harry closed his eyes and breathed heavy one time. Draco's hand, combing his hair, felt wonderful, it was soothing him and he tried again to answer Draco's question. It surprised him that Draco wasn't pressing him, but kneeled next to him silently instead.

"I…I thought you would use me as one, because I told you that I like you. I'm sorry. But when you kissed me, I thought you would make fun of me or something. - Just go back to sleep."

"Do you really think I would use you here, having my fun and when we're out again, I'll treat you like nothing had happened?"

"Honestly? Yes! You are a Malfoy after all. Why shouldn't I have such thoughts?"

Draco sulked. That was not fair. He had been nice the last days and Harry was still distrusting him. He shifted closer and lay flat on Harry. The Gryffindor wasn't trying to throw him off and remained still.

"Get off of me, you're heavy."

"No."

He shoved Harry's long messy hair out of his neck and placed kisses along the revealed skin. His mouth wandered up to Harry's ear and he nibbled softly on the same. Letting go of Harry's hair, he guided his hands along his sides and stopped at his hips. He pushed his hands between him and Harry and rested them on the Golden Boy's behind. He moved his hips slowly and tried to build up some friction.

"Draco, stop. Stop it!"

"I'll stop, if you turn around."

"Turn around?"

"On your back."

"Then get off of me."

Draco pressed his lips on his cheek and slid aside, but stayed close to him. Harry turned around on his back and looked at Draco wearily. The blond smirked. He crawled closer and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. His chin rested on Harry's shoulder and he inhaled boy wonder's scent with long slow breaths.

"What's this supposed to mean?"

"You wanted me to stop kissing you; therefore I want to sleep now."

"Your bed is two metres away."

"I'm too tired to stand up."

"And why do you embrace me?"

"Because it's cold."

Harry reached down and pulled the blanket up and covered both their bodies.

"Now you got a blanket and the fireplace."

The dark-haired boy turned to his side in Draco's embrace and faced the fireplace. He was wrong thinking Draco would let go. The Slytherin shifted again closer and drew Harry as close as possible – he was spooning him. He fell asleep quickly and didn't bother with Harry's further complaints. His need for release must wait; it would go away some time the rest of this night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Any questions? Ask!


	6. Day Eight

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDEFUL REVIEWS and that you endure with my unbeta'd version!  
I know it's a while since I updated. Sorry, but as a little apology this chapter is quite juicy.

**NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D! - NOT BETA'D!**

WARNING: SmutSmutSmut

Key:  
///_Italic\_ cupid

---------------------  
DAY::EIGHT:: still  
---------------------

It was in the late hours of the morning, when Harry awoke to hoots of two owls. Draco was still sleeping and Harry realised for the first time that their sleeping positions had 'slightly' changed to the one they had last night. Draco was lying on his back and had both arms snaked around Harry. The Gryffindor himself rested his head on Draco's chest and one leg between Draco's. And, well, his right hand lay on Draco's manhood – hard manhood.

He lifted his hand, but Draco growled in complaint, that he left his hand in place. He couldn't turn his eyes away from where his hand was resting. He didn't want to wake Draco. Also he had been mean towards Draco last night, he had wanted to sleep next to him. But his doubts about Draco's intentions were big enough to belie the Slytherin, telling him he didn't want to sleep with him in one bed.

Again he heard hooting, but didn't care. His eyes were still glued to his right hand and the hard dick under it. The hard dick of the one he liked. The hard dick of Draco Malfoy. He stroked gently over it. Soft moans left Draco's mouth and he stopped his hand, fearing Draco would awake.

Again hooting of two owls.

Nothing more was heard of Draco and he wanted to go on. He wanted to touch the blond and hear again his moaning. But what if he would wake up? Harry didn't care – at least not now. He went on moving his hand slowly and Draco's moans were heard again. His hand wandered under the blond's waistband and he enclosed the shaft with his hand.

Draco's breath became choppy and Harry could hear his heartbeat becoming faster. He couldn't tear his eyes away from what he was doing with his right hand. His hand lifted the waistband enough that he could peek inside of the boxer-short. Actually he didn't need to look inside, he could feel everything. Draco's rock hard cock leaking pre-cum over his hand and his hand becoming faster.

He had given some guys hand-jobs before, but it was always awkward and didn't feel so natural and good like now. Draco's groans could tell him that it felt good and he was somewhat proud – but just a little bit.

The hooting of those two owls became louder and sounded more annoyed with every following 'hoot'.

"Throw some-something at these stupid - birds. They should sh-shut up."

Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. Draco was awake. How long already? He pulled his hand out of Draco's underwear, but didn't face him.

"You – You're awake?"

"Of course! Do you think I would sleep through getting a very good hand-job?"

The Gryffindor became beet-red and pushed Draco's arms aside to stand up. The blond had expected such reaction and pulled Harry close again and tightened his embrace.

"Don't you dare run again in the bathroom and berate yourself or something."

He pressed his lips on the ones of an ashamed Golden Boy. Leading his tongue over the lower lip, but didn't push further when Harry opened his mouth. He let their lips connected and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Finish it, please. Let me cum from your hand, please."

Harry turned his face aside.

"I can't."

"Would you have finished it, if I hadn't said a thing?"

Harry listened up. Would he have finished the hand-job? Would he have wanted Draco to cum in his hand? The answer was easy. Yes, he had wanted it. And he knew that Draco would have woken up, at least through the orgasm.

Without another word he kissed Draco again and took his old position. His hand wandered again into Draco's boxer short.

"No, wait!"

Harry stopped and pulled his hand again out of the boxer-short. He turned to Draco and looked at him questioningly.

"I want to see you."

"You what?"

"I want to see you. Please."

"I never thought that a Malfoy would use this word so often."

What would make the difference, if he would look at Draco or not? He could see him, yes, could watch his expression when he would cum. Harry sat upright next to Draco and the Slytherin pushed his boxer-short down. Harry loved the sight. He straddled Draco and sat down on his thighs.

Draco looked at him lust-hungry and bit his lower lip. Harry had felt the tightness down his pants earlier, actually the first time when he had realised that his hand rested on Draco's hard member, but now it became even worse if that was possible. This look wasn't legal and he groaned inside.

Draco's hands wandered slowly up Harry's arms and stopped on his shoulders. The boy-who-lived encircled Draco's hard flesh again and started pumping in a steady rhythm. The blond tightened his grip and made noises of pleasure.

"Ah ah yes – ah Harry, Harry faster."

He could feel Harry's erection pressing against his thighs, when he pulled the dark-haired boy down into a fiery kiss. Harry's moving hand was trapped between his own body and Draco's, but didn't stop moving. His hand rubbed over Draco's belly with every stroke he gave his dick.

The owls hooted again and sounded everything but pleased. They flew over to the armchairs and sat each on one armrest of one armchair. Harry and Draco had now viewers who looked rather interested.

"Draco, the owls…"

"Don't bother."

The blond kissed Harry again and brought one hand on Harry's, following his pace. He lapped over the Golden Boy's neck and sunk his teeth into the others shoulder, when he made Harry move his hand faster.

Harry whimpered in slight pain first, but began to love it when Draco soothed the spot with his tongue. He squeezed Draco's dick tighter and the Slytherin bit him again, when he came and spread his seed on both their shirts.

Both owls hooted crazily. It almost sounded like they wanted to applaud and scream 'Encore! Encore!', but Draco lay under Harry like a boneless heap and looked as if he won't do anything ever again. The Golden Boy let go of his softening penis and rolled off him.

"Harry?"

"Eurm, yeah?"

He stared into the fire instead of looking at Draco. The owls hooted again and he made a move to stand up. He stepped over Draco and bend forward to untie the letter of the one owl and the package of the other. The owls took off again. Draco stood up and wrapped his arms from behind around Harry. The Gryffindor stiffened briefly, but relaxed when the blond nuzzled his neck.

Draco made a half rotation with Harry still in his arms and slumped down in one armchair, pulling Harry in his lap. The dark-haired boy made a little squeaking noise in surprise and tried to scramble out of the others lap, still with the package and the letter in his hands. Draco got a hold on him and kept him in his lap. He drew in his legs that he was sitting Indian-style and Harry was resting between his legs.

"Relax. I won't do anything – not now."

Harry gulped audible, but remained in Draco's lap, it gave him this little warm feeling in his stomach which he felt all the time when Draco was touching him. And this warmth was more than pleasant. He shifted in Draco's lap that his legs hung over one armrest and he could lean against the other.

"The package is for you, it came with your mother's owl. And the letter…well, no sender or addressee."

Draco snatched the envelope out of boy wonder's hand and left the package on Harry's lap. He stuffed the letter into a pocket of his robes, which lay over the backrest of the arm-chair and spoke to Harry, without looking up, as if it was of no importance what he said.

"Open the package. It's for you."

"Eh eh eh for me? What should your mother want to send me?"

"Something I asked for."

"You asked your mother for something she should send me?"

"Argh Harry just open it, okay?"

Harry ripped the brown paper open and a dark blue box was revealed. Draco watched closely the reaction of Harry. A small card was lying on the box and Harry read it aloud.

_Hello Harry,  
Draco asked me to send you some things. I needed to shrink them, or the owl couldn't have had made it to you. I wasn't sure if you would know the spell to put things back to their usual size, therefore I charmed the box, too. If you take the things out of the box they will enlarge automatically.  
I hope you like what I have chosen for you. Draco gave me some information, but I'm really not sure at all._

_Tell my son I love him and he's doing very well and that I'm very proud of him._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

The Golden Boy looked at Draco, who on the other hand looked embarrassed, because of his mother's last sentence.

"Draco? What is in this box?"

"You'll have to open it to find out."

Harry lifted the lid carefully and dropped it right away again. His look went back to Draco, who gave him a nervous look which said 'Do you like it? Please say you like it.'

"Don't tell me these are clothes for me!"

"Okay. These are no clothes for you."

"You're a bad liar. Draco, you can't buy me clothes. You can't. Send them back. I can't accept them."

"What? Why not?"

"Because they were probably very expensive and I don't deserve them. Why did you do that?"

Draco inclined his head and claimed Harry's lips in a slow, long kiss. He let go and ran his hand through the thick black messy hair of Harry.

"I did it because I wanted to. And your momentary wardrobe is even below a house-elf."

"I…I will pay for them."

"If you really want to, but I will set the kind of payment."

"Meaning?"

"You will not hide your affection for me, but display it to me. And – you will not suppress your desires. And will accept mine. Is that fine with you?"

"Eh I…I don't understand."

The blond ran up his hand along Harry's thigh and drew circles with his index-finger on the shirt-covered chest after.

"I mean…you will kiss me when you want it. You will touch me when you want it. And I will do the same. Okay?"

Harry narrowed his brows and gave Draco a suspicious look. He leaned closer, looked straight into grey-blue eyes of Draco, leaned back again and gazed at the box. Again he lifted the lid of the box and put it aside. The clothes had the size for a doll and were neatly folded and piled. Harry decided on a tiny black long-sleeved shirt and took it out of the box. It enlarged the moment it left the box and Harry turned to Draco.

"You want me to wear THIS?"

"What's wrong with it? It will look great on you."

"It's…it's too tight. I mean it will be too tight. It will look bad."

The Slytherin brought his mouth to Harry's ear, intentionally touching it.

"Put it on. It will look great. Try it, if it won't fit – maybe I'll wear it."

"You're taller than me."

"I know, but I like it _tight_."

Harry shuddered. Why had Draco stressed the word so strange?

"Yeah okay I'll try it and the rest too."

Draco didn't let go of Harry and kept his lips connected with the others ear.

"You haven't answered my question yet. What about the payment?"

The Gryffindor's look was again fixed to the box and he remained silent for a moment, weighing the situations. He inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly.

"O-okay."

He lifted his head and kissed Draco, the first kiss he had started between those two. He stopped and looked again into Draco's eyes –he loved those eyes and could have drowned in them-.

"Thank you for the clothes."

Draco was a little surprised and didn't even complain when Harry stood up and went over to the bathroom to try the clothes. He had expected everything, but agreement on Harry's side. That had thrown him somewhat out of his course. But on the other hand he couldn't care less. Harry had agreed on showing and expressing the affection they felt for each other. The blond wondered where this would lead.

He stood up, put on a clean shirt and walked to the bathroom. He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Harry stood in front of the mirror, scrutinising himself. He wasn't wearing anything but tight leather-pants. He recognised Draco's presence but not the goggling of the blond and went on staring into the mirror.

"Draco, I can't wear…wear THIS. It looks, I don't know, it looks…"

"Gorgeous."

"That wasn't the word I was looking for."

Draco stepped into the bathroom and Harry turned to him. These leather pants weren't made for him. They were too low-cut and too tight, one could imagine everything. The Slytherin stopped in front of Harry, his eyes wandered down to the black pants and Harry fumbled awkwardly with his hands in front of his chest.

"I mean it. It looks gorgeous. Keep them."

"But…"

"No 'but'. Try the rest of the clothes."

Harry sighed in defeat. Keeping didn't mean wearing.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Would you…?"

"Nope. Apparently you have no idea what does look well on you, therefore I'll stay to help you. – Don't tell me you're shy? Harry, you're already chest-naked and I saw you already naked."

Harry was coy. He feared stupid comments of Draco, or that he would laugh about his build. He pulled another stack of clothes out of the box and tried a dark-red button-up shirt and opened his pants slowly and tried another pair. The Golden Boy always changed into new clothes bit by bit, always seeing to it that he wasn't just standing in boxers in front of Draco.

But the Slytherin took his job seriously; he made no comments about Harry's physics, just commenting the clothes and pilling them into two stacks – 'Keeping' and 'Oh god, no way'. After a while Harry didn't feel shy any longer and the 'fashion show' was done quickly, except for one small pile. The Gryffindor looked into the box and gulped. Oh nonononono.

"Draco, eurm, I think we're done. Th-thank you for your help. Would you be so nice and bring the clothes to the wardrobe?"

"Potter!"

'Potter' looked up and through the mirror at Draco, who was still sitting on the bathtub edge and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I know what's still left in the box. No need to chase me out of the bathroom. Put them on, at least one. I'll close my eyes, if you think it's necessary."

"But…"

"Jeez, not again this 'but'. You do shower with other boys after quidditch and in your boys dorm shower, right? And I don't think you're wearing boxers while, do you?"

"N-n-no."

"So, what's the problem?"

Yeah, what was the problem? Draco was right – actually. But this was something different. This was Draco. He had told him that he liked him. They had kissed. He had given him a hand-job an hour ago. A hand-job! And after it they had treated each other normally – if it was normal that two former foes kissed each other, touched each other… - like it was nothing special. No, 'special' was the wrong word. It was special, definitely; but it had felt like it wasn't the first time. As if they had done it before and a connection was between them; suggesting faith, familiarity, belonging and possessing the other.

It felt good to be in Draco's arms. It felt good to be kissed from him. It felt good, to make him feel good. It felt not just good, it felt right.  
Harry decided on wood-green boxer-briefs and took them out of the box. He was still standing with his back to Draco and watched him in the mirror. The blond watched every move of him and waited for an answer.

Without another word he pushed his boxer-shorts down and confronted Draco with his naked behind – the behind Draco had a little addiction to. If it would have been anatomical possible, his eyes would have fallen out of his head. His mouth hung open and – he fell backwards into the bathtub.

Harry squeaked in shock and 'run-hopped' ,with his underwear around his ankles, to the bathtub. He leaned over the edge and pressed his hands against the same, not to loose balance and fall onto Draco.  
The blond lay in the tub, his legs still dangling over the edge, and rubbed the back of his head, but a goofy smile was evidently not leaving his face.

"Draco, oh god, are you okay? What happened? Did you slip?"

The blond sat up slowly and leaned against the opposite bathtub wall. He was still rubbing his throbbing head, but stopped suddenly. He could watch over the bathtub edge.

"Harry, you…your…"

He pointed at the Gryffindor's manhood and Harry followed his pointing.

"OH God. Holy fucking shite."

Harry bent down and pulled his boxer-shorts back on. His face was burning red and he refused to look into Draco's eyes. He had allowed Draco to see his behind, but this went wrong. He felt humiliated, he had humiliated himself. His eyes were glued to the floor and his cheeks were still burning in embarrassment.

"Should I call Fina and ask her for a pain-killer?" he asked shyly.

"That would be nice, but eurm could you look at my head at first? I don't dare taking my hand away and look if it's bleeding."

The Golden Boy stepped into the bathtub and kneeled next to Draco. The Slytherin lowered his head. Harry took his hand in his own and looked at the back of his head. No blood seen. He took his other hand, the other was still holding Draco's hand, and combed the blond strands gently. Actually it was useless, through this light blond hair one had seen blood right away, but Harry wanted to be sure. No blood at all. Just a soft purr of Draco.

"There's no blood, but oh, you'll get a huge bump here."

He poked the spot gently.

"OOOW!"

"Oh my. Sorry, Draco."

Harry leaned down and kissed the spot. The humiliation was forgotten for a moment and his coyness, too. Draco's hand sized his hand firmer and pulled him down. Dark grey-blue eyes drilled into his green ones. The voice of the Slytherin was tense, as if it was hard to control himself.

"Get…get out of the tub and…and call Fina."

"Is the pain that awful? Wait, let me look once again, maybe I missed a spot."

Harry's free hand shot up and landed softly on Draco's neck, but Draco kept his tight grip on his other hand and pulled him down again.

"Get out of the tub…"

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Malfoy!"

"Think about it. I saw you naked. I saw your nice little arse. You sit almost naked in front of me. You stroke my head. Kissed my head. Touch me gentle. – Does it click?"

Harry's eyes wandered down – lower – lower – and stopped at Draco's lap. Although he was wearing a wide, large shirt, the bulge beneath was obvious and tented the boxer-short and shirt at the right place. The dark-haired boy bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"That you get out of the bathroom."

"But Draco…"

"WHAT? What do you want to hear? Should I tell you that I wanna fuck you, that I wanna ride your sweet little arse? Fuck, Harry, I needed to play the sleeping beauty that you would touch me this morning. Do you really wanna hear that I want to pound into you, do you wanna hear that?"

"Sleeping Beauty, huh!"

"Oh, shut up and get out of here."

Harry stood up and lifted one leg that he could climb over the bathtub edge. But he didn't. He lifted his leg and put it down on the other side of Draco.

"What the hell?"

The Gryffindor sat down, straddling Draco's lap. He angled his legs that his shins were resting on the cold ground of the bathtub and pushed up, leaving Draco's lap. He looked down at the blond and did nothing else, just looking and waiting.

"What…I mean…Harry are you teasing me?"

"Nope."

Harry sat down again. Draco's hard flesh pressed against his groin and he moved his hips slowly once. The blond made a deep throaty noise and grabbed Harry's waist with both hands. The dark-haired boy inclined his head and brought his lips to Draco's ear. First he licked along the outline and took the lob between his teeth. Draco's fingers would leave marks the way they dug in his waist and it felt good. Harry rested his arms on the bathtub edge behind Draco's head and let go of Draco's lob, to whisper seductively.

"I won't allow you to fuck me…" The blond growled in protest. "… - not yet…"

If Harry wasn't wrong he had felt Draco's dick twitch beneath him and he rolled his hips once more. The blond threw his head back and rested it on Harry's arms. It was something about lunchtime, probably later, and he was about to get off for the second time that day, with Harry. Was there something better existing outside than this? Draco wouldn't believe it. He could feel Harry's lips back against his ear and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Was he some kind of freak or was it normal that his ears where connected with his dick? Every breath, touch, lick, bite at his ears of Harry went right down to his groin and he became even harder – if that was possible.

"…But I would help you a little, if you would like."

No annoying pants, just thin boxer-shorts between them. Harry moved very slowly, but with a steady rhythm and was driving Draco insane. The blond let go of his hips and clutched Harry's face between his hands and stared at him intently.

"Move already."

And crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

_///You have no idea how happy I was. I almost cried out of joy. Draco had convinced shy Harry to show their feelings for each other freely. Me, as a greenhorn of a cjupyaloo, they had convinced. I really thought they could survive outside of this room and I felt a tiny pang of conscience for locking them in for one week. I know at the beginning of my mission I had said I would keep them down there until they had bonded. But you know, well…eurm…okay yeah I screwed up. I screwed up royally. You have to understand, I was a newbie and my hope in humans was free of damage. I really thought love, affection and caring were more important than anything else – I was so wrong. I was naïve and thought of me as the only one who could judge the situation correctly. I misjudged and hate myself for it till today. Because of my naivety and stupidity the security of the whole wizarding world was at the brink at that time._

_After their little 'togetherness' in the bathroom, I gave Draco and Harry some time to get dressed and made appear a ladder to the trap door without asking Dumbledore, Lady Malfoy or anyone else for advice. Today I know they would have dissuaded me from doing so – okay they would have forced me not to do so, but it's all the same. \\\_

The blond was the first on the ladder and pushed the trap door open. The deserted fifth floor came into his sight and he crawled out of the hole. Harry followed quickly and both sat on the carpet of the fifth floor in silence. Both wondered what had happened all of a sudden, that the ladder had appeared, but were happy to be out of this room. Although they had arranged with the situation, it was always better to be free than locked down in one room and feeling like a caged animal.

"Draco, what…"

"Harry, Mr Malfoy what's this supposed to mean?"

Dumbledore hurried along the floor to the 'destiny couple' with Snape, Lupin and Mrs Malfoy behind. He stopped in front of the boys and both looked at him with mixed feelings. Hate for not saving them, but supporting their captivity; and confusion for his quick appearance. Mrs Malfoy rushed around Dumbledore and kneeled beside her beloved son. She embraced him lovingly and Draco tried to free himself, with a cute embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Harry watched the scene with envy, but when he felt Remus' hand on his head; he looked up and smiled at his step-in godfather.

Dumbledore repeated his question and Harry told him about the ladder which had appeared out of nowhere and that they had used the chance to 'escape'. The headmaster was in deep thoughts after hearing so and 'hm'ed all the while.

"I know it's too big of a request, but I think it's the best for both of you… would you go back down into the room?"

Harry and Draco thought they hadn't heard right and looked like slapped in the face with the flat hand. Draco was the one, who found his voice back first.

"Excuse me Professor, but did you just say we should descend back to the room? Let us lock in – voluntary?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, that's what I'm asking for."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

The blond and Harry had yelled in unison and glanced at the other quickly before they started venting over this "idiotic, unbelievable, insane…" request. Remus and Narcissa tried to calm their children and Dumbledore waited patiently with a mad twinkle in his eyes. After both became silent, but were still fuming; he asked the question again.

"Professor, you can't force us and voluntary we won't let us cage in. Why should we? Anyway, why were we thrown in that room and no one told us why?"

Harry's question made feelings of guilt appear on every face, except Dumbledore's. The old man just sighed and looked at Harry.

"Very well, I think it's the best if you and Mr Malfoy now will go to your houses. The others are in afternoon classes but will keep you company soon. Mrs Malfoy, Remus, Severus would you please follow me to my office? I have some things to discuss."

The headmaster turned on his heels and walked back the way he had come. Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek before she stood up and followed Dumbledore with Snape. Remus stroked again over Harry's mob of hair and gave the Golden Boy a wary smile before he followed, too.

Both boys looked at each other in confusion and stood slowly up, again in unison. Draco brushed dust of his robes and tried hard not to look at Harry. He had no idea how he should behave now.

"Draco? Eurm…what…I mean…can we see each other tonight? After dinner or so?"

The blond looked up and saw that Harry's cheeks were burning and that he had lowered his head and looked up with sheepish eyes. He wanted to embrace this boy and kiss him again and touch him, but what if someone would see them? Draco coughed awkwardly.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't know what's with my friends and how they react or whether my mom wants some time with me. You know…"

"It's okay. I…I understand."

The Gryffindor turned around and just his posture alone told that he was bitterly disappointed. Draco wanted to call his name and apologise, but the lump in his throat stopped him and before he could make the tiniest sound, he stood alone on the fifth floor. He took the stairs down and went to the Slytherin dungeons, waiting for Pansy and Blaise coming out of classes.

* * *

Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing!

* * *


	7. Day Nine

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but it takes some time to write for this story, because I've no idea where I want this to go.

**NOT BETA'D! – NOT BETA'D – NOT BETA'D - NOT BETA'D! – NOT BETA'D – NOT BETA'D - NOT BETA'D! – NOT BETA'D – NOT BETA'D - NOT BETA'D! – NOT BETA'D – NOT BETA'D** (I think you got it now, eh? lol)

I'd be happy if you'd add me to your friends list: http : (slash)(slash) gluttonforbooks (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) profile (otherwise you can find the address on my profile to copy & paste)

_Italic_ cupid

* * *

DAY: :NINE:

* * *

The next morning came. They hadn't met the last night, they hadn't even shared a 'Hi' before or after dinner. Harry lay in his bed, knees pulled up close to his chin and the blanket completely draped over him.

Last afternoon, after Hermione and Ron had come from classes they weren't surprised to see him and had told him that Dumbledore had called them out of classes up to his office. They hadn't been happy to see Harry sad and depressed lying on his bed, but he hadn't felt in the mood to spill his feelings. How should someone tell his best friends that he had fallen in love with his school enemy within eight ridiculous days? And the fact that Draco had turned him down last night wasn't of any help either.

He heard the other boys slowly getting up. Ron opened his hangings and poked him softly.

"Harry, get up. Breakfast time."

Although he was still sleepy he sounded happy. Harry knew it was to cheer him up, but it didn't work at all. He remained under the blanket and mumbled a monotonous "I'm not hungry."

Ron sighed but didn't force him.

"But you will come to potions, won't you?"

A "yeah yeah" was all Ron heard before he left Harry alone and went to the bathroom. One after another they left the room and Harry was alone. He pushed the blanket aside and the hangings open. He wasn't eager to go to Potions - staying all day in bed was more to his liking - but he knew if he wouldn't go Remus, Hermione or Snape in-the-flesh would come up and carry, drag or push him to his classes.

The dark haired boy stood up and slouched to the bathroom, just to do the most necessary things, like brushing teeth or so. He got dressed and slouched out of the dorm and the tower.  
Ron came up the stairs and smiled at him happily.

"Hey mate, I thought I'll get you to go to Potions together. Mione is waiting downstairs."

Harry gave him a small smile and both went down to meet Hermione and walk together down to the dungeons. The Golden Boy was still sad, but the fact that Ron came up all the stairs just to get him, showed him that he had great friends who he could rely on. Maybe he should tell them of his feelings. Maybe. Maybe not.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy stood in front of the classroom and talked, when the Golden Trio reached Snape's classroom. Blaise and Pansy nodded appraising at Ron and Hermione, but for Draco they weren't existent at all. The three walked along, but Harry stopped in the door frame and turned around.

"Draco, can we talk for moment. Please."

The blond Slytherin turned slowly around and faced Harry with cold eyes. The other four - not involved in the scenery - watched with insecure feelings. Draco's look made Harry feel uncomfortable and he lowered his head, not to look into those cold eyes.

"I don't think I've anything to talk to you about, Potter. And don't you dare address me ever again with my first name. It's 'Malfoy' for you."

Harry closed his eyes. He inhaled deep and slow and turned around to Ron and Hermione. On the verge of tears he opened his eyes.

"Tell Snape, I'm not feeling well."

He stormed away, followed by five pairs of eyes. When he had vanished from their sight, Hermione turned to Draco with a hateful glare.

"That was the worst you've ever done. You – are – an – ARSEHOLE!"

She grabbed Ron's arm and stormed into the classroom, trying to calm herself, not to punch Malfoy, and being gawked at from Ron, who was in awe for her small outbreak.

Draco was still watching into the direction where Harry had stormed upstairs. His two friends came to each side of him and put one hand on each shoulder of him. The lump in his throat was back again and he hated himself the most right now.

"Why did you do that? You love him."

"Panse…I know that I love him, but what did we talk about last night? He would be in much more danger if he would be in a relationship with me. I can't endanger him just for my satisfaction."

"But was it necessary to tell him like THAT?"

Blaise was right. It hadn't been the nicest way, but probably the most effective. Harry would erase any hopes out of his mind and find someone else he would like to be with. He buried his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. He could care about it in potions.  
Draco turned around and went into the classroom, close followed from Zabini and Parkinson.

* * *

Potions was over, Ancient Runes was over, lunch was over, afternoon classes were over and now Draco was sitting at dinner. The piece of paper in his pocket already forgotten, of course he hadn't read it in Potions. He shoved his food around on his plate and watched the entrance door. He hadn't seen Harry all day. Also he had been the one who had made the decision to be an arse towards Harry; now half a day after turning him nastily down, he missed him badly. He wanted to see boy-wonder again, touch him again, kiss him again. Damn it! He even would go back down into this cage like room, just to be with the Gryffindor.

Pansy and Blaise sat next to him and he knew they were talking to him, but he didn't listen. It was of no importance for him. He knew it was his own fault, what happened now, but he told himself that it was the best, that Harry was better without him.

The meal on his plate was nothing more than mush now and he stood up, having not eaten one bite. His two friends looked at him in question, but he left the table without a word and went out of the entrance door.

The Slytherin Prince wondered what Harry was doing right now and whether he was okay or needed comfort. He wanted to comfort the dark haired boy, but that would never be possible again. Draco went down to the dungeons, a sneer on his face and his most aristocratic walk, not to reveal any weakness. He needed to be strong on the outside to keep safe from a breakdown.

Draco reached his room and slumped down on his bed. Last night it had been too big for just one person and now, where he missed Harry even more, it was unbearable. He stood up again, dragged his blanket behind and sat down in one armchair in front of the fireplace. He needed to find some sleep. His body couldn't bear a second night without.

_/ I told you. I screwed up royally. God, was Dumbledore angry. That time I thought he's the devil in disguise. He's not expressing his anger through yelling or something. He's calm, deadly calm. The warmth had vanished from his voice and this twinkling was gone too. God, I was so frightened. But I deserved it._

_The same night, when I gave them their freedom back, I regretted it immediately the moment when Draco denied Harry. I was so confused and when Dumbledore summoned me and told me something about pride and bloodlines and family pressure and something, I got a slight hint. The only solution was to get them back into the room. They needed to bond. For the whole wizarding world and for their own happiness. The true, endless love of one person can just be found with their predetermined 'destiny couple' partner._

_The trick with the letter wouldn't work for the second time. Especially after Draco had broken Harry's little heart. I needed to think about something else. They had refused to go down voluntarily, although Draco had changed his mind after one day; Harry hadn't. \\\_

The dark haired boy was again hiding under his blanket. After Draco's harsh words he had run back and had crawled under the blanket right away. Here he felt safe. Here he felt free from everything. His friends, especially Hermione and Ron, had tried to get him out, at least for the meals, but he had refused. Hermione had brought him dinner, but all he had eaten was a small piece of toast.

Why had Draco been so mean? Down in the room he was nice, gentle and infatuated with Harry. At least he thought so. He had changed his opinion about Draco and now he changed it back. He was supposed to be 'Malfoy' again, not the gentle Draco he had known for the last eight days.

Harry wanted the other Draco back. The Draco that pulled him into his lap and didn't want to let go. The Draco that kissed him. The Draco that wanted to be kissed from him. Harry sobbed and heard the dorm door open. He had closed the hangings of his bed, but pulled the blanket above his head nevertheless.

"Harry, I'll open the hangings, yeah?" Hermione said and Harry sobbed once more. He didn't want his friends to see him like this; completely broken over a boy who was supposed to be his school foe.

"Herm, no please, I…" but it was too late, he heard the hangings pulled aside and the girl dragged at his blanket.

"Oh my." She whispered when she saw Golden Boy and sat down on the bed to cradle him like a small child.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry heard from Ron, who stood next to the bed, but he didn't care. Hermione consoled him. It wasn't Draco, but he felt safe.

"You really love him, don't you?" The girl whispered softly and stroked his head, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." Harry wailed loudly and fell into heartbreaking sobs that ruined Hermione's skirt, but the girl didn't mind. She held him quietly and let him cry until he fell asleep. Lifting him carefully out of her lap, Hermione stood up, closed the hangings and put a reversed silencing charm on Harry's bed.

"Draco Malfoy has truly screwed up." She said to Blaise and Pansy with a stern look. The four had something become to companions in this farce that played with their friends feelings. Both Slytherins had told, after the incident before Potions class, why Draco behaved like a total nimrod.

Although the Gryffindors partly understood why he behaved like the usual git, they didn't accept the way how he did it. They made Pansy and Blaise comprehend that Harry's life always revolved around a war he didn't want to lead, a dark lord he hated so much because he had lost so much family because of him. And if Harry really loved Draco and the blond would leave him behind because of Voldemort it would mean he had lost again something close to family because of being the-boy-who-lived.

Both friends of Draco got it and Hermione and Ron wanted to show them how much Harry loved Draco. It wasn't fair for Harry to present him like this, but it was for his best they assured themselves.

"Draco looks bad as well. It's not that worse, but if you consider he's a Malfoy and the moment he steps into the Slytherin dorms he looks like crying… he doesn't eat either." Pansy said with a concerned tone and leaned against Blaise, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Why is it so hard to be friends with those two?" she exclaimed and all four sniggered quietly.

"Okay, back to business." Blaise said suddenly.

"Oi, you sound like Herm." Ron noticed and rolled his eyes. Hermione blushed a little and shoved Ron slightly.

"Well, maybe I do and maybe Panse is like you." Ron and Pansy looked at each other and after a second or two, fell into loud laughter. Luckily Hermione had cast the silencing charm on Harry's bed. Blaise took Hermione by her arm and left the two clowns on their own.

"Can you manage to get Harry back into the room?" The Slytherin asked when they stood slightly away. Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What are you up to, Blaise Zabini?"

"I will send them back down into the room. We can't wait until they find back together, because it'll never happen. Not with those two pigheaded berks. They need to go back down or there won't be a Draco/Harry couple to save us."

"Ookay." Hermione dragged the word, but narrowed her eyes again and poked Blaise's chest this time. "Don't tell me you want to do this just to save your butt?"

"No, No!" Blaise exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's hand to keep it from poking him further. "It's for their good. Hermione, they belong together, don't you think so?"

The bushy haired girl sighed and noticed that Blaise was still holding her hand, but she didn't mind. "I think so, too." Blaise ran his thumb idly over her hand and she blushed slightly while watching it. "Okay, let's get them back down in the room."

The Slytherin smiled and let slowly go of Hermione's hand. He had noticed her blush and thought it as rather cute. They went over to Pansy and Ron, who sat by now on Ron's bed and talked quietly. The red-head and the Slytherin girl looked up and said in choir: "They need to go back down again."

Blaise and Hermione looked at each other and smirked. If even Ron and Pansy thought of throwing them back, it was necessary – definitely.

_/ If I've had been allowed to show myself to those four youths, I would have kissed them all. For a cupid that saw his downfall coming with his first assignment, such friends of a 'destiny-couple' mean everything. I had still to struggle with Dumbledore and, oh my, even the beautiful Mrs Malfoy was hunting for my head, but I sensed back then that they wouldn't leave their best friends alone with their problems and apparently I had been right or you couldn't read this now, because the wizarding world wouldn't exist anymore and this stupid idiot of a wizard wouldn't keep me in this gaol. \\\  
_

* * *

Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing!

* * *


End file.
